Call Me Barbara Ann
by JusSonic
Summary: A H!Tiny Toon Adventures crossover except in AU. Loud has lost his greatest love to an evil monster. Who can comfort him in this AU world? Maybe a certain pink bunny from another show? Loud x Babs, plus a hint of Buster x Fifi


Pairing: Loud Kiddington/Babs Bunny  
  
What story is this: A "What If" story  
  
Story description: This is a "what if" story that takes place after "Justice Histerian League", a story by Justin that can be found on the Encyclopedia Histeria Discussion Board (best to ignored it. It's bad). People know that Darkseid tries to kill Charity, but instead killed her clone (details will be explained in the still in-progress story "Operation: H.I.S.T.E.R.I.A"). But what if Darkseid has succeeded in killing Charity? Who will Loud turned to while mourning the death of his beloved? Get ready because this is a first ever (unless you read Justin's "Dueling Villains 2") H!/Tiny Toon Adventures characters pairing.  
  
**********  
  
Loud sits on the grass in the cemetery staring at a tombstone. It was the tombstone of his deceased girlfriend, Charity Bazaar. He didn't wanted to read it but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The description "Charity Bazaar R.I.P. the unhappy one". He admits she manages to handle her depression, but that's no way to describe her like this.  
  
Loud remembers the events like it was yesterday. It was, three days ago to be exact. He, his H! pals, and the Justice League has managed to defeat Lex Luthor and his Injustice League. But then the whole gang was ambushed by the evil Darkseid and his minions, breaking the treaty in invading Earth. The heroes manages to thwarted Darkseid's evil plan, but with a price. Darkseid hits Charity with his deadly beams, killing her. The world has lost a hero and Loud has lost the greatest love he has ever had.  
  
He wished that Darkseid or any other villains had kidnapped and done something that make it looks like he was dead, but that ain't the case. He lost her forever and despite support from friends and family. He has no one to turned to. He nearly yelled when someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know the way to Sesame Street."  
  
Loud turned, ready to shout at the person who dares interrupt him. But he never got the chance because the person who interrupted him was pink bunny and female star of the famous canceled show "Tiny Toon Adventures" Babs Bunny. Loud calms down and speak up.  
  
"Hi, Babs. It's nice to see you. As for your question, why?" Loud asked.  
  
"Nothing. I wanted to cheered you up with a joke." Babs said chuckling.  
  
Then Loud hangs his head and Babs now regrets what she said. She then lifts his head lightly with her hand.  
  
"Look, I know you're hurting but you need to move on. What would Charity said if she sees you like this? And would she do the same thing if you were dead?" Babs asked.  
  
Loud couldn't believe it. Normally Babs wouldn't act this way to him but now this. He coulda sworn she's smiling at him. Loud hasn't seen a smile like that since Charity.  
  
"She woulda been disappointed and she woulda moved on." He sighs. "You're right, Babs. I got to move on. Say, what are you doing here anyway besides cheering me up? Shouldn't you be in school or with Buster?"  
  
"School is out due to an accident with Professor Calamity's class. As for Buster, why do you think I should be with him?" She ask.  
  
"Well, you two are together, aren't you?" Loud said remembering the later episodes of her show.  
  
"Those are only episodes we're acted in. Also, sure we dated a while but that blue haired bunny is seeing someone nowadays." Babs said with scoff.  
  
"Really? Who?" asked Loud with curiosity.  
  
"Fifi LaFume."  
  
"FIFI THE SKUNK?! WOW! I DIDN'T THINK THEY WOULD HIT IT OFF!" Loud shouted in surprise. Then he spoke normal when he realized what he done. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess after what you been through, being yell at is the last thing you wanted to hear."  
  
"That's okay. You haven't been yourself since Charity's death. You need to let it all out." Babs said.  
  
"Let it all out, heh? Well, I know this hill where you and I can do that." Loud said.  
  
"Me??? Why me? I mean..." Babs said blushing.  
  
"Why not?" Loud said with a smile.  
  
***********  
  
It took the two sometime but they made it up to the cliff, overlooking the city.  
  
"I'd go first then you." Loud said. Then he shouted. "I'M MAD THAT CHARITY DIED BUT I'M GOING TO MOVE ON! SO DON'T THINK I'M DOWN YET, YOU VILLAINS!!!!"  
  
Babs laughed. Now all the villains got to hear that. She stopped when Loud talks to her.  
  
"Okay, it's your turn, Babs."  
  
"I'm not sure." Babs said not sure if she should do it.  
  
"Oh come on...Barbara Ann." Loud said with a mischievously smile.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Babs said, annoyed that her other name was spoken. She then yells loudly. "MY BOYFRIEND LEFT ME FOR A SKUNK BUT I STILL GO ON, YOU FREAKS!!!"  
  
Loud laughed at this. But he stops as Babs tackles him.  
  
"Now that's done, time for you to pay for calling me Barbara Anne." Babs smiles mischievously.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Loud responds back.  
  
The two begins to roll around, trying to knock the other off. They both laughed as they soon rolled the hill, still holding each other. As soon as they got to the other, Babs is at the bottom and Loud is on the top. They are still laughing at each other. Then they stopped as they looked at each other.  
  
Loud couldn't remember how much fun he has since Charity's death. But Babs know how to do fun well, being on a great show and that. Loud didn't noticed but when he first saw her at Warner Bros. studio, he thought he was kinda cute. He always believed that she and Buster would always stay together and he would stay out of their way if they don't want to hang with him (He and the other Histerians sometimes come to Acme Acres to visit). But then, it happened. He had a crush on her, which nearly developed when he gave her a goodbye kiss after the whole ordeal with Judge Doom. (*=Refers to Justin's "Dueling Villains 2" crud.)  
  
Babs enjoys being with Loud. He may be loud, but he's a fun guy and for some reason, she likes being called Barbara Anne by him. It sounds so...great coming from him. She then remembers how cute he was when she first met him and saw him on TV. She realized that she have a crush on him, which she was it was silly since she was a bunny and Loud is a human (she learns this after being temporarily in love with the creep Montana Max). But now...she doesn't know what to think especially after her kiss with him after they saved her from Judge Doom and his pals.  
  
Loud breathes in and out then leans down and done something Babs would never forget: he kisses her on the lips. Babs's heart pounded. She liked being kissed from him and since Buster is no longer her boyfriend, she decided on a better substitute. She kisses him right back. The two kisses each other as if forever. Then Loud reluctantly breaks away and got up. Babs got up soon after.  
  
"My, how convenient. I mean, that happening." Babs remarked.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Loud said blushing.  
  
"It's alright. You either just thanking me for having fun with me or that other thing."  
  
"Other thing."  
  
Babs blushes, then she realized that she might as well say it.  
  
"Loud Kiddington, I got something to say, but you know, actions speak louder than words." Babs said purring.  
  
Loud didn't have time to respond as Babs hugs and kisses him once more. Loud, not wanting her to have all the fun, kisses her right back. Once he breaks away, he smiles.  
  
"Can you repeat that? I don't think I got it." Loud joked.  
  
"Oh you. The fact is that...I love you. I can't believed it but I have since I started having a crush on you." Babs explained.  
  
"That's it then, huh? Well, in case you think I don't love you back, don't. Why? Because I love you too."  
  
Babs's heart pounded some more. He loves her. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Well, now that we're available, not that I'm taking advantage of it of course, I guess that means we're official huh?" asked Babs.  
  
"Yep. Charity would want me to move on from her death so I guess this is the best way possible." He starts to chuckle. "Of course, being in love with a bunny from another show probably isn't what she has in mind, but I'd do my best."  
  
"Not best, the greatest there is." Babs pauses, then she knows what to say next. "Say, maybe I could moved from Acme Acres into your house. I mean, I can still go to school from Burbank. Is it all right?"  
  
"Well, let's action speak louder than words, Babs." Loud said with a grin.  
  
"Please, call me Barbara Ann." Babs insisted.  
  
"But you hated being called that." Loud said surprised.  
  
Not caring anymore, Babs kisses Loud once more. Loud shrugged and kisses back. And if anyone was to pass by, they woulda wondered why a human being would even be in love with a bunny to begin with. It's the case of a boy moving on from his late girlfriend's death and a bunny who got herself a new boyfriend.  
  
The End  
  
Story copyrighted by JusSonic. Remember, this is an AU story so none of this is real. But please read and review it anyway. 


End file.
